


Star Gazing & Rooftop Watching

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Hamid and Sasha on a rooftop.





	Star Gazing & Rooftop Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HematiteBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HematiteBadger/gifts).



“It is beautiful,” Hamid says quietly. “Thank you.” His head is tilted back to look at the stars above. Sasha doesn’t even mind much that he disturbed the silence that had engulfed them up here on the roof. She’d been the one to bring him here after all. Not that she’s exactly sure why, but it had felt right. He’d shared a lot of things with her and it was only fair to share something of her own.

She shrugs. “You’re welcome?” It doesn’t feel like much, but he does seem to mean what he says and enjoy himself. 

Their hands lie next to each other, just at the edge of the roof. His pinky finger brushes against hers, not by accident, she doesn’t think. Hamid seems too tense for that all of a sudden. The heat of his skin seeps through her thin gloves and into the scarred flesh beneath. 

She lets it rest there and doesn’t move her own hand. Hamid relaxes and doesn’t move his own hand either.

Sasha isn’t sure what any of it means, but she looks out over the lights of the city below, while he still watches the stars, and it feels nice.

 


End file.
